As part of a semiconductor or liquid-crystal plate manufacturing process, plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) and plasma enhanced atomic layer deposition (PEALD) processes are generally used to deposit one or more films on a patterned surface of a workpiece, such as a semiconductor substrate. Those processes are typically accomplished by introducing a precursor gas or gas mixture into a chamber that contains a workpiece. The precursor gas or gas mixture is usually directed downwardly via a shower plate located at the top of the chamber.